


And he Yearned for him

by Khatndlawa



Category: Star Trek
Genre: Happy Ending, M/M, Mutual Pining, Oblivious!Spock, Unrequited/Requited, WIP
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:08:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28764552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khatndlawa/pseuds/Khatndlawa
Summary: Your eyes captain. Nebulas. I wish to see them every night until I die... soft and bright in the darkness- lulling me to sleep- to be held and to hold- too...
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Spock
Comments: 6
Kudos: 19





	And he Yearned for him

Surak, he was beautiful.

The softness of his smile- the light filtered across his face, filled with his precious joy, standing before the observation deck window, watching the edge of the nebula.  
Spock was near frozen, his heart stilled- by the urge to simply reach foreyard and press his fingers to Jim's, to press his forehead to Jim's, to snuffle his neck, to wind his arms about his waist and hold him.

Spock yearned for him. Impossibly. Every invitation, impossible to resist. His gaze, impossible to ignore. The awe and happiness focused at everything around him, irresistible. Scientifically so. There was something in the gold that surrounded him, the softness of his hair and his eyes- their almost flirtatious charm that was spread so freely around the members of the crew, and seemed to become infuriatingly powerful around his helpless first officer, who fell as easily as reeds swaying in the wind.

Jim blinked at him and turned to face him. "Mr. Spock," he said, batting his eyelashes and using that voice, that was unknowing torture for Spock- he could not prevent the spike in his rushing heart, or the instant, utter death of his telepathic shields, as though they had been made of paper. "Are you not interested in watching the nebula?"

_Your eyes captain. Nebulas. I wish to see them every night until I die... soft and bright in the darkness- lulling me to sleep- to be held and to hold- to..._  
_Stars I wish to crush to my heart- softness I could not live without, a soul so unbearably gentle and sweet-_

What Jim would say if he knew. That Spock had in it him to be eloquent, about something so purposeless, an indulgence he could never feel, something misguided and uselessly aimed, and...

Jim put his hand on Spock's shoulder, and slid it down, and the thundering because so momentous that he shivered, and then looked down in humiliation, only to see what looked like devotion in those eyes, and Surak..

It was a scientific fact that Jim was impossible to resist.


End file.
